1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air gun and more specifically, to an actuating mechanism for air gun that has a simple structure that is easy to install and that saves much the manufacturing cost of the air gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various toy air guns have been disclosed and have appeared on the market. An air gun uses an actuating mechanism to control the output of a compressed gas to force out the bullet. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a toy air gun according to the prior art. According to this design, the actuating mechanism a′ of the air gun comprises a holding down plate 10, a spacer plate 20, a right-side clamping plate 30, a driven block 40, a left-side clamping plate 50, a limiter plate 60, a hammer 70, an upper pivot 80, and a lower pivot 90. The holding down plate 10 has a bearing block 101 at the top side. The actuating mechanism a′ is mounted in a holder frame e′ near the rear side. The holder frame e′ is mounted inside the gun body b′ of the air gun, keeping the actuating mechanism a′ shielded by a slide c′ of the air gun. The upper pivot 80 is inserted through the holding down plate 10, the spacer plate 20, the right-side clamping plate 30, the driven block 40, the left-side clamping plate 50 and the limiter plate 60, having the two distal ends respectively fastened to the two opposite sidewalls of the holder frame e′. The lower pivot 90 is transversely fastened to the holder frame e′ below the upper pivot 80. The hammer 70 is pivotally mounted in the rear side of the holder frame e′, and turnable outwardly backwards to the outside of the air gun. Further, a pivot pin 401 is inserted through a torsional spring 402, an actuating block 403, the driven block 40 and a vertical rod 404. This structure of actuating mechanism a′ is complicated.
When the slide c′ is pulled to the rear side of the air gun, the a bearing block 101 of the holding down plate 10 and the limiter plate 60 are forced downwards, and the hammer 70 is forced to move the bell 701 thereof backwardly downwards and stopped by the vertical rod 404 in the hammering (triggering) position. When the user triggered the air gun, the vertical rod 404 is turned forwards and disengaged from the hammer 70, and the hammer 70 is returned to its former position.
The aforesaid actuating mechanism is complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an actuating mechanism for air gun, which has a simple structure and is easy to install.